uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Prépositions en uropi
A 1) '(''attribution) à, de '''usklaro a u kid : expliquer à un enfant, sendo u skrit a u fram : 'envoyer une lettre a un ami '''de fraj a vulp : '''la peur du loup, '''po liam a Doj : '''pour l'amour de Dieu '''2) '(mouvement, direction) à, en, de, sur 'ito a skol : '''aller à l’école, '''faro a Lion : '''aller (en véhicule) à Lyon '''de rad a Tur : '''la route de Tours, '''faro a Italia : '''aller en Italie, '''ito od land a land : '''aller de pays en pays, '''ito a pol : '''aller en ville '''viro a dest : '''tourner sur la (à) droite, '''jeto kame a de kide : '''jeter des pierres sur les enfants '''3) '(temps) à '''varko od morna a vespen : travailler du matin au soir Alòng le long de (lieu, mouvement) Marcher le long de la rivière : vado alòng de riv. Ane sans ''(privation, absence)'' Ane dub : 'sans (aucun) doute, '''ane denie : '''sans argent, '''ane fraj : '''sans crainte, '''ane usnemad : '''sans exception, '''ane sper : '''sans espoir, '''ane skruple : '''sans scrupules. ''(avec infinitf) 'Ane vakizo : '''sans hésiter, '''he itì in ane deto rum : '''il est entré sans faire de bruit, '''i v’ne ito ane vido inviten : '''je n’irai pas sans être invité, '''ane varto maj : '''sans plus attendre. ' ''' Aròn '''autour de ''(lieu, mouvement)'' Aròn de has : autour de la maison, sedo aròn de foj : 'être assis autour du feu, '''lu virt aròn de plaz : '''ils tournent autour de la place ' ''' Be '''1) à (position) Varto be de stasia : 'attendre à la gare, '''so be skol : 'être à l’école, '''be de burò : '''au bureau, '''varko be fabrik : travailler à l’usine''' ' ''(temps) à midi : be midià, se lever à 7 heures : sia livo be sep 2) sur (direction) De kerk ste be vi dest : 'l’église est sur votre gauche '''3) par, à ' (distribution) 'Sunte Dolare be persòn : ' 100 dollars par personne, 'pindes kilometre be hor ': 50km à l'heure Beròn '''environ ''(approximation)'' Je stì beròn 25 liente : Il y avait environ 25 personnes, beròn du kilòs : à peu près deux kilos sur ''(temps)'' he avenì beròn du : Il est arrivé sur les 2 heures , he se beròn despìn jare : 'il va sur ses quinze ans : ' ''' Berù '''derrière ''(lieu)'' Berù de tab : derrière la table, vad berù ma : marche derrière moi, ce kluzì de dor berù sia : elle ferma la porte derrière elle ' ' Dal od loin de ''(lieu & fig)'' Nu dom ne dal od zi : Nous n'habitons pas loin d'ici, dal od ja: loin de là, dal od guso ja, i find ja mol anprijan : loin d'aimer cela, je trouve cela très désagréable Do vers ''(direction & temps)'' Faran do Marsèj : en roulant vers Marseille, do dest, do lif: '''vers la droite, vers la gauche, '''ce detì u stap do de fent: '''elle fit un pas vers la fenêtre, '''do de fend jari : '''vers la fin de l'année Dod '''depuis ''(temps)'' Dos longim : depuis longtemps, I se vartan dod des id mij : 'j'attends depuis 10h 1/2, '''Dod kan ? : '''Depuis quand ? '''dod talvos : '''depuis toujours, '''dod davos : '''depuis lors, '''he se pati dod un sedia : '''il est malade depuis une semaine, '''ce se mori dod du jare : '''elle est morte depuis deux ans, '''dod wan ce lasì ma : '''depuis qu'elle m'a quitté For '''Avant ' (temps, lieu) 'tu ve ito ap for ma : '''tu partiras avant moi, '''de pri has for de skol : '''la première maison avant l’école, '''for hi maʒad : '''avant son mariage, '''vene ne for des (hore) : '''ne venez pas avant dix heures ''(priorité) 'Vark ven for tal : '''le travail passe avant tout, '''he valt hi sunad for hi karièr : '''il met sa santé avant sa carrière. ''(avant de) 'For jedo : '''avant de manger, '''for ito sopo : '''avant de se coucher, '''for moro he vokì : '''avant de mourir il a parlé. ''(avant que) '''Ite ap for je liuv : '''partez avant qu’il pleuve. Gon '''1) contre (contact) Gon de mur : '''contre le mur, '''klino gon u drev : '''s’appuyer contre un arbre, '''proso de tab gon de fent : '''pousser la table contre la fenêtre. ' ''(opposition) Kambo gon : 'se battre contre, '''voto gon : '''voter contre, '''so furic gon : 'être furieux contre, '''snivo gon de strom : '''nager contre le courant. '''2) après (aggressivité) Bawo gon ekun : 'aboyer après qqun, '''klajo gon ekun : '''crier après qqun, '''he se furic gon hi kide : '''il est furieux après ses enfants. In '''1) '(lieu) à, dans, en '''in camp = à la campagne, in de gardin = dans le jardin, in hospital = à l’hôpital, in mand = en main, dans la main, in ment = à l’esprit, in hi pok = dans sa poche, in pol = en ville, in de strad = dans la rue, in za = là-dedans in led, in vag, in tren = au lit, en voiture, en train villes, pays… in Roma, in Madrìd, in Parìs, in London = à Rome, à Madrid, à Paris, à Londres, In Europa = en Europe, in Doskia = en Allemagne, in Unizen State = aux Etats-Unis, in Japonia = au Japon 2) (personnes, etc…)' '''chez, en, dans '''in ha, in ca, in la' = en lui, en elle, en eux, in Dante, in Dickens = chez Dante, chez, Dickens, un find da instìnt in beste = on trouve cet instinct chez les animaux 3) '(''temps: mois, saison, année) en, à '''in Maj, in Agùst = en mai, en août, in verna, in soma, in otèm, in vima = au printemps, en été, en automne, en hiver, in 1998 (desnèv nevdes-oc) en 1998, in de jare 60 = dans les années 60, in da tem = à cette époque-là, in futùr = à l’avenir, in ȝiv = dans la vie - en (l’espace de), dans (V/ '''tra')'' i ve deto ja in du hore = je le ferai en deux heures,' in u momènt' = dans un moment, in du mone = dans deux mois, in poj tem = dans peu de temps, in u sedia = dans une semaine, in tem (ang in time, neer intijds) = à temps 4)'' (''manière, état, langue, matière, circonstances, domaine) en, à, par, de'' '' ''' '''in alfabeti ord = par ordre alphabétique, in Cini, in Swedi = en chinois, en suédois, in dispèr = au désespoir, in drov, in ern, in marmar, in gor = en bois, en fer, en marbre, en or, in grupe = en groupes, in hast à la hâte, ȝivo in luks, in pavrid = vivre dans le luxe, dans la pauvreté, in kemìz = en chemise, in kor = en choeur, tu se lovi in da klad = tu es jolie dans cette robe, in liam = en amour, in u lud voc = d’une voix forte, in nar id bij = en noir et blanc, pento in ol = peindre à l’huile, in ploje = en pleurs in politik = en politique, in sia = en soi, in strape = en haillons Instà au lieu de, à la place de Instà Luìsa : '''à la place de Louise, '''nu ve jedo be 9, instà be oc : '''nous mangerons à 9h au lieu de 8h, '''instà ito a skol : '''au lieu d'aller à l'école Intra '''entre ''(temps)'' Intra 5 id 6 hore : 'entre 5 et 6 heures, '''ce se intra 30 id 35 jare : '''elle a entre 30 et 35 ans ''(lieu) '''Intra 100 id 120 kilometre : '''entre 100 et 120 kms, de tren halt ne intra zi id London : Le train ne s'arrête pas entre ici et Londres, (divers) '''intra na dezen : '''entre nous soit dit, '''uscepo intra du vage : '''choisir entre deux voitures, '''de wer intra de du lande : '''la guerre entre les deux pays Ki '''1) avec (accompagnement) I vark ki ha : '''je travaille avec lui, '''ven ki ma : viens avec moi, u has ki u gardin : 'une maison avec jardin, '''u kamar ki bania : '''une chambre avec salle de bain, '''he se mol neti ki beste : '''il est très gentil avec les animaux ''(moyen) 'Opro ki u klij : '''ouvrir avec une clef, '''koto pan ki u kotèl : '''couper du pain avec un couteau ''(cause, simultanéité) 'Ki di vint, je s’anlezi vado : '''avec ce vent il est difficile de marcher, '''ki u poj vark…: '''avec un peu de travail…, '''ki de inflasiòn…: '''avec l’inflation… ''(comportement) avec gentillesse : ki netid', avec dégoût : '''ki disgùst' ' '2) de (moyen) Skrivo ki de lifi mand : '''écrire de la main gauche , '''ki obe mande : '''des 2 mains, '''sia nuro ki rode : '''se nourrir de racines '''3) en (moyen de transport) Ki de vag : '''en voiture, '''ki tren : '''en train, '''ki nav : en bateau , ki avièl : '''en avion : '''4) par (moyen) flevo ap ki de pri avièl: '''partir par le premier avion '''5) à (instrument, accompagnement) Stiro ki u fucel : '''tirer au fusil, jouer à la balle, '''jego ki u bal, jego bal, turkan ki kastane : '''dinde aux marrons. '''6) sur (avec, sur soi) I av ne denie ki ma : 'je n’ai pas d’argent sur moi ''(moyen, manière) 'Lu ʒiv ki hi sparade : '''ils vivent sur ses économies. ' ''' Ner '''près de ''(espace)'' Ner zi : 'près d'ici, '''ner de kerk : '''près de l'église, '''he sì stan ner de tab : '''il se tenait près de la table, '''de ustràj se ner de fend de bibi : '''le passage se trouve vers la fin du livre ''(temps) '''Je s' ner oc hore : '''il est près de 8h, '''ner de fend de vaizi : '''près de la fin du voyage, '''ner Krisgen : '''près de Noël, '''he se ner pindes : '''il est près de la cinquantaine Od '''1) de (provenance, origine) '' '''U skrit od Paul : '''une lettre de Paul, '''de tren od Amsterdam : '''le train d’Amsterdam, '''od camp : '''de la campagne, '''he ven od Berlìn : '''il vient de Berlin, ''(cause) moro od fam, od fraj, od senid : 'mourir de faim, de peur, de vieillesse, ''(noblesse) 'de Raj od Francia : '''le Roi de France, ''(temps) '''od du a pin hore : '''de 2h à 5h, '''od tem a tem : de temps en temps 2) à ''(provenance)'' Kopo ekwa od ekun : '''acheter qqch à qqun, '''robo ekwa od ekun : '''voler qqch à qqun '''3) dans (provenance) Pivo od u vas : '''boire dans un verre, '''jedo od u talar : '''manger dans une assiette '''4) par (cause) Od fraj: '''par peur, '''od vrengad: par vengeance: 5) contre (protection) Sia tego od vint, od liuv : '''s’abriter contre le vent, la pluie '''6) sur (rapport de proportion) Un man od du: 'un homme sur deux, '''nev vose od des: '''9 fois sur dix ' '7) d’entre' Tri od na : 3 d’entre nous ' ' Ov 1) de (au sujet de) Rire de tout : laro ov tal, parler de lui : voko ov ha ' '2) à ''(au sujet de)'' meno ov : '''penser à, '''soino ov : rêver à 3) sur (matière sujet) U vokad ov droge : '''une conférence sur la drogue, '''informade ov Grecia : '''des renseignements sur la Grèce, '''u film ov de ʒiv Napoleoni : '''un film sur la vie de Napoleon, '''kesto ekun ov : '''interroger qqun sur Pa '''1) par (agent) Vikten pa Cezàr: '''Vaincu par César, '''brenen pa sol: '''brûlé par le soleil, '''he vidì gisen pa de kun: '''il a été mordu par le chien, '''2) de (agent, auteur, etc.) u busta pa Rodin: 'un buste de Rodin, '''u romàn pa Romain Roland: '''un roman de Romain Roland, '''u picten pa Picasso : '''un tableau de Picasso Pas '''devant ' (passage) '''Faro pas de bank : '''passer (en voiture) devant la banque, '''ce vadì pas ni has : '''elle est passée devant notre maison, '''ovle flev pas de fent : '''des oiseaux passent devant la fenêtre Po '''1) à (but) Kamar po lito : 'chambre à louer, '''po vendo : 'à vendre '''2) po ''(échange)'' kometo, usmeto ekwa po (o gon) : '''échanger, troquer qqch contre Pos '''1) après (temps, espace) Pos de lesiòn : '''après le cours, '''Kurtim pos de wer : '''peu de temps après la guerre, '''pos dudes jare : '''après 20ans, '''de pri strad pos de krosia : '''la 1e rue après le carrefour, '''pos liuv ven solicìj : '''après la pluie le beau temps, '''pos na hel moz falo : '''après nous le déluge, '''noc pos noc : '''nuit après nuit, page après page : '''paʒ pos paʒ, ci has se puntim pos de polihàl : 'sa maison est juste après la mairie, '''une pos altene : '''les uns après les autres ''(ordre d’importance) 'Hi famìl ven pos hi patiene : '''sa famille passe après ses patients : ''(poursuite) 'Reno pos u bal : '''courir après un ballon ' ''(+ infinitif, après que)'' Après manger : pos jedo, après s’être reposé : pos avo resen, une heure après que je l’eus quittée : un hor pos i lasì ca ' '2) d’après (oeuvre) D’après le roman de Balzac : Pos de romàn pa Balzac, d’après une nouvelle de Stefan Zweig : pos u kurti storij pa Stefan Zweig ' ' Pro 1) devant ''(mouvement et position)'' Vad pro ma ! : '''marche devant moi ! '''2) sous ''(position)'' Pro ni oje : '''sous nos yeux Slogan '''1) selon, d’après (opinion, apparence) Slogan hi volad : '''selon sa volonté, '''slogan ma : '''selon moi, '''slogan Aristote : '''d’après Aristote, '''slogan ci glad : '''d’après son regard, '''slogan de novare : '''d’après le journaux. Su '''1) sur (position) Je ste u bag su de tab, u picten su de vard : '''il y a un sac sur la table, un tableau sur le mur, '''sedo niz su u sel : '''s’asseoir sur une chaise, '''su de rad : '''sur la route, '''su mi vaj : '''sur mon chemin, '''su mar : '''sur mer, '''su ter : '''sur terre, u kamar ki spek su de strad : une chambre qui donne sur la rue. '''2) à ''(position)'' Su kwal : à cheval, su sikel :à bicyclette 3) par (sur) Falo su bod : '''Tomber par terre: Sube '''au dessus de ''(position, mouvement)'' Je ste u lamp sube de dor : il y a une lampe au-dessus de la porte, de avièl flevì sube de pol : 'l'avion vola au-dessus de la ville, '''10 grade sube nul : '''10 degrés au-dessus de zéro, '''sube horizòn : '''au-dessus de l'horizon ' ''' Tis '''jusqu’à ''(temps)'' Tis de slogan dia : 'jusqu'au lendemain, '''tis in Maj : '''jusqu'en mai, '''dod morna tis vespen : '''du matin jusqu'au soir, '''stajo tis de fend : '''rester jusqu'au bout ''(lieu) '''I renì tis de has : '''j'ai couru jusqu'à la maison, '''lu klimì op tis 2000 metre : '''ils sont montés jusqu'à 2000 mètres Tra '''1) par (passage) Faro tra de pol: '''Passer par la ville, '''vaizo tra Moskòv: '''passer par Moscou, '''vaizo tra Francia: '''voyager par la France, '''he pasìt tra de pol: '''il se promène par la ville, '''tra vale id bore : '''par monts et par vaux. '''2) à travers ''(surface)'' Tra polde : '''à travers champs Tru '''1) par (à travers un volume) Ito us tru de tor : '''Sortir par la porte, '''de ovel flevì in tru de fent : l’oiseau est entré (en volant) par la fenêtre 2) à travers ( volume) Vizo ekun tru de fent : '''voir qqun à travers la vitre, '''felo frijad tru u mantèl : '''sentir le froid à travers un manteau, '''de jas se tin, tu moz falo tru : '''la glace est mince, tu risques de passer à travers Ude '''1) sous (position) Sia tego ude u drev : 's’abriter sous un arbre, '''sopo ude (u) teld : '''dormir sous la tente, '''ude bod : '''sous terre, '''nit se novi ude sol : '''rien de nouveau sous le soleil, 'ʒivo ude de som tag : 'vivre sous le même toit, '''ude slok: '''sous clé, ''(dépendance) 'Ude hi komànd : '''sous ses ordres, '''ude de protegad …i : '''sous la protection de. ''(cause, manière) 'Ude d’influjad …i : '''sous l’influence de, '''bojo ude de vez …i : '''plier sous le poids de, '''ude u falsi nom : '''sous un faux nom, '''ude morikastad : '''sous peine de mort. ' ''(temps)'' Ude Luìs Deskweri : '''sous Louis XIV, '''ude d’ imperia : '''sous l’empire. Us '''1) hors de He dom us de pol : 'il habite en dehors de la ville, 'ȝivo us siu land : '''vivre hors de son pays, '''de koplàg jetì ha us de vag : '''le choc l'a projeté hors de la voiture, '''us Europa : '''hors de l'Europe '''2) dans (lieu d’origine) Nemo ekwa us u trar : '''prendre quelque-chose dans un tiroir, '''nemo u nastèc us siu bag : '''prendre un mouchoir dans son sac Uve '''par-dessus ''(mouvement)'' Baso u bal uve de mur : '''lancer un ballon par-dessus le mur '''sur (position: par-dessus) '''U pont uve de riv : '''un pont sur la rivière Voir aussi Grammaire de l'uropi Autres langues Esperanto Category:Français